User talk:Raidra
Archives Reply to "Baby Shark Do Do Do Do Do Do" Message So there's a literally a category/genre on Goodreads titled "How Did This Get Published?" I just typed in "How did this get published" on Google to see what would come up and this category/genre page was the first result. I've been binge watching a lot of videos made by this guy called Justin Whang, especially his Tales From The Internet series. I think some of my favorite episodes from this series are What Was in The Reddit Mystery Safe? #1 and The Lost Evil Farming Game. Ah. So it appears that the Baby Trend from the 1990's has come back but instead of making whole TV shows where everyone from an established franchise has been babified, it's now taken the form of babifing only a single character from a franchise and established company mascots. If you had to put in a numerical guess, how long do you think this trend will last? For me, I'd give it about one or two months before it dies out. Not going to lie. That Holiday Mr. Peanut commerical you sent me was actually kind of cute. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:59, February 6, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Catchy Song" Message So this channel called L'Orchestra Cinematique recently uploaded an orchestral version of Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up song. Yes I'm serious. When I was a kid, this song was the hot thing on YouTube. Hell, I even remember this Family Guy episode where one of the characters sings a short cover of it at a high school dance. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:57, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Narration Narration for Just Tell Yourself Just tell yourself https://youtu.be/yYwHUAhT750 https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Trashbinrat?useskin=oasis 06:31, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Muscular Toads" Message Stop everything! There's a Wooloo subreddit! Yes a Wooloo subreddit! Check it out! Oh my god! I've been a fan of Pokemon since I was a little kid and yet I've never noticed those things about the Machop line before. Like, I thought the head ridges were supposed to resemble the kind of hairstyles bodybuilders sport. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:50, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Youbob Tubepants" Message Yeah. It's kind of amazing what you can find when you just type random stuff into Google. That's how I found that Wooloo subreddit. I saw that "Youtubers portrayed by spongebob" video you sent me and I think the funniest parts are when Patrick says "The good plate" that follows all but one plate falling from the cabinet and the part where it cuts to a YouTuber's face plastered over Spongebob after Squidward says "Repeat after me. I have no talent". [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:49, February 17, 2020 (UTC) hi from etherbot! Hi how have you been? Thought I'd check in to say hi, and also let you know I've started writing showcases again! I have a whole article now to help readers navigate them here and it's been nice getting back into it EtherBot (talk) 20:07, February 17, 2020 (UTC) showcases Finally finished my,,, legendary showcase on Diexilius (two parter!) im so happy with it like holy cow. its by far my longest, most in-depth showcase, to the point of nearly being a parody of itself, but imo i pull it back in the end into something legitmiately sincere and appreciative and nice and it makes me happy EtherBot (talk) 20:12, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Machawwww Look at Them!" Message Another masterpiece shows up in my recommended feed! I think I might've shown you another video from this channel a long time ago but I could be wrong. I've seen screenshots of that Twilight Wings episode and you're absolutely right! I've been wanting to check out the Twilight Wings series but I've been quite busy. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:58, February 20, 2020 (UTC) It's been a while Hullo! By now it's been years since I last made any edits on the wiki, but for whatever reason I decided to reminisce recently. I noticed you're still active, so how are things? I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:07, February 21, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Twilight Wing" Message So just this week, Justin Whang uploaded two Tales From The Internet episodes, which I was not at all expecting and it was a nice surprise. Thank you for linking me to that Twilight Wings playlist! I plan on checking it out some time tomorrow night. Before even watching it though, it seems like it's going to be another miniseries like Pokemon Origins and Pokemon Generations, which I don't consider a bad thing seeing as how I really enjoyed Pokemon Origins. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:21, February 22, 2020 (UTC) Reply to "Titled Message" Message Okay so I finally got around to watching all the Twilight Wings episodes that are currently avaliable. To be honest, I think it's pretty great. The animation is gorgeous and a big step up from Origins, which was already gorgeous for the most part, and I found the second episode to be really heartwarming, which I think comes from Bea and how she and her Pokemon interact with one another. Though my one issue with the series so far is that some of the voice acting is pretty meh, especially when it comes to the two main kids in the first episode. So when I'm at the bottom of my talk page on this wiki and I refresh it, there will be some text under the "Community" section that says, "Do Not Sell My Info" that shows up for a couple seconds before disappearing. Is this happening to you as well or is it just me? I think the first time I checked out Reignbot's content was back in 2017 and I've been subscribed to her ever since. She made her own Childhood Trama video back when that was the popular thing to do and made a follow up to it not that long ago. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:36, February 23, 2020 (UTC)